Belgium (v.2: bel chocolate)
Alicia Van Peeters (Belgium) Liberty's infamous party girl. She loves a good drink as well as a good group of people to get down with. Her social skills are exceptional as long as she's in her element. As the embodiment of Belgium, she adores waffles, beer, and (of course) chocolate. Under construction Background Before Liberty: Born in Brussles, Belgium to a pair of workaholic parents (who traveled all across Europe to get their precious work done), Ali was a restless and curious child, often getting into trouble and not at all the controlable daughter they wished for. Or the perfect child that her older brother seemed to be.They were hoping that she would eventually grow out of this stage but it was not to be, it was in fact, the way she is. As they were not ones able to deal with any deviants from their perfect lifestyle they sent her to the sates hoping it would calm her down. Settling her down with a nanny of sorts at the tender age of 14 and sending her to a nearby high school. In sadness and confusion at being sent away from her family she acted out and became a little crazy as she grew and as soon as whe was of legal age she went to Liberty. In Liberty: Moving into Liberty was easy! Finding money for LU...not so much. Finding jobs from one place to another she worked but at night she played. Clubs and drinking completely abound now that she was free from her restraining parents and their 'nanny'. She also was making out with as many guys as she could (reason for that will be in the 'personality') section. It has tonned down now, but not by any will of her own. KeKe came to town becoming a morality pet of sorts (well....occasionally), and was followed soon by their older brother. Since both of them have come she's managed to make out with KeKe's crush, earn her brothers disapproval, get drunk beyond belief and has had her entire world turned upside down. In her years without either of her siblings, she doesn't understand the concept of family very well and continues to this day. In order to get better she will eventually have to let them in. Personality When it comes to her personality, it seems very simple at first. She's a fun loving girl who has no patience for anyone who doesn't enjoy a good time as well as a good drink and beats. A girl who will do almost anything for a good time and conviently forget about it the next morning. At first she's not at all hard to figure out, and that is exactly how she wants it. You see, Ali wears a mask that is so flawless that she herself can hardly tell the difference. The mask doesn't give any indication to what is going on underneath all of that fun loving, beer drinking, chocolate eating gir. And that's who she presents everyone with. And it's managed to fool almost everyone she's come into contact with...except for those who knew her before she became the typical 'party girl'. Undearneath all that "I could care less" attitude, Ali feels deeply....perhaps too deeply. She uses all that partying and crazy acting out as a cry for attention. Hooking up with different guys is a search for affection that she never received from her distant and controling parents. She gets hurt often by her parents lack of love shown to her (though she will deny it at any cost). Ali...sadly enough, just wants to find love. And she will do all the wrong things to get it. Dead-end relationships, one-night stands, she's done just about everything but the right ''thing. To finally get the love she's been searching for she has to stop looking ahead and start looking at the people who've been right there. Relationships Family: '''Helena Van Peeters (mother): '''Ali never got along with either of her parents, but seemed to have an especially hard time with their mother. Seeing as she put it upon herself to try and straight out her rebellious daughter and to try and get her to behave. It obviously didn't work and she eventually gave up. It was her decsicion that resulted in Ali getting sent to the states. '''Nicolas Van Peeters (father): '''Their father never paid much attention to her, simply agreeing with his wife that she was uncontrollable and did nothing to stop her from being sent away. 'Willem Nikolaas Van Peeters 'Ali's relationship with her older brother is...rocky at best, and a complete mine-field at worse. He did not get much of a chance to be part of her life since he was too busy with what their parents assigned him when they were younger and then she was sent off. Now that they are co-existing once more, things tend to get a little tense when they are around one another, only keeping from full out fighting with one another because they've come to an understanding that they don't want to upset their little sister. They are slowly making amends with one another (though it seems to be going at a snail's pace) seeing that neither of them is particularly good at being a 'family' (not having grown up with very good examples). They are working at it, but it is still in an awkward stage right now, not likely to be fixed right away. 'Heike Adelaide Van Peeters 'Though it seems like she might have a better relationship with her little sister, it is not quite the case. KeKe showed up quite unexpectedly at Ali's apartment when she was not there and they reunited when Ali returned but..things are different then when they were children. KeKe invisioned a perfect sister and Ali is not exactly the best example to follow...at all. Her vision of that 'perfect sister' shattered (with Ali making out with her crush unknowingly) and it has left them at a loss of what exactly to do. KeKe has offered therapy (which Ali has hotly refused multiple times) and now that she has backed off they are working on their relationship slowly. Friends: 'Romano Vargas: 'They met rather randomly while searching for candy at a nearby shop, and they did a little flirting. Till Ali hit a 'no-no-spot' and the mood was ruined completely. She figured out he is Toni's friend (lover, as she affectionally calls it), and has been teasing and bothering him ever since. She finds him a lot of fun to get a rise out of and to just watch him squirm. She does care about him, and likes to just play around with him. One of the few men she won't flirt with simply for that reason. (Plus he screwed it up the first time). He'll probably never really get rid of her, no matter how hard he tries (and really, would he ever want to? 'Kim Lai Nguyen: 'Kim use to work with her at Dos Llamas and they sort of bonded over the fact that they both love to torment Romano to some extent. Can you blame them? Well ever since Ali has bothered the girl and once came over to her house with beer in hand and a drinking game in mind. She got her and Remy completely wasted (not on purpose! They just sucked at the game!), and there's a good chance they're a little wary of her right now (scratch that...Remy loathes her...let's hope she never finds out about Ali making out with Moon...ever) Either way, she adores Kimmy and thinks that she is just about the cutest thing ever (besides her own little sister of course!). 'Feliciano Vargas: 'While she prefers his brother (just because it's more fun to bother him) Ali still thinks Feli is adorable and fun in a lot of ways. She hasn't gotten to know him too much but...she still loves him dearly and considers him a friend..even if it's mostly just because his brother is a fun person to tease. '''Antonio: '''As there is no mun for Spain at this moment in time I cannot determine their relationship, but rest assured they will be friends of sorts when we do have one. Mae has spoken. 'Rhema Lee Tomkins: 'Ali foolishly assumes they're friends...they aren't. 'Emiliana Guadalupe de León: 'She doesn't know Emi all that well but she works with her and the few times she's chattted with the girl, she's liked her. Who knows. Plus she totally got her the best Christmas Present ever! 'Garcia Kyriakos: 'They've gone clubbing once when Garcia was having a bad month, that totally makes him okay in her book. And he's not ''too ''bad looking either. Enemies: 'Francis Bonnefoy: 'More like a Frienemy really. They use to date way back when and they broke up, for whatever reason Ali holds a bit of a grudge against him (perhaps it was the first times she'd ever played the part of the dumpee rather than the dumper, maybe he was just fun to teast while they dated and she didn't exactly want to get rid of that just because they broke up, who knows?) and loves to torment him constantly, whenever she possibly can. It's somewhat the same thing she does to Romano, but with more...bad intentions behind it. She'll go to his house, steal his food, ruin any mood he is trying to create with anyone at that moment (she will probably be as bad as his roommate Gilbert...okay maybe not quite ''that ''bad.) She doesn't hate him completely...she just likes to watch him suffer...it brings her some sort of satisfaction. What can you say? 'Rhema Lee Tompkins: '''See 'Friends' '''Mr. and Mrs. Van Peeters: '''As strange as it sounds, they were probably just about the worst infulence in her life, and whether or not they acknowledge it, they take a great amount of responsibility on making her what she became today (though there is no denying that she did do a good part of that herself). It's because of them that she doesn't really understand 'family'...or really 'love' for that matter either. Love Interests: *Love Interest #1 *Love Interest #2 *Love Interest #3 Fun Facts Here Category:Character Category:Canon Character Category:Van Peeters Family Category:Allied Forces Category:Currently Played Category:Western Europe